With You Til The End of The Line
by dearwatson
Summary: "Ele era apaixonado por Steve. Ele continuava sendo apaixonado por Steve. Ele ficou meio pasmo com a constatação, lembrou de como ele olhava para o outro, aquilo que ele tinha visto no próprio olhar através das lembranças não era só admiração, era amor. Ele amava Steve.(...)"
1. Chapter 1

Bucky saiu da água carregando um corpo. Ele carregava Steve desacordado. Quando já estava longe da água, se deu ao luxo de sentar um pouco. Estava cansado, machucado, não só por fora mas também por dentro. A briga dentro da aeronave tinha sido pior do que poderia imaginar. Estava lá com um propósito, mas não o cumpriu, pelo simples fato de que não podia. Não entendia o real motivo, sua mente estava confusa, sempre que fechava os olhos via fragmentos de momentos, todos eles com o homem desacordado ao seu lado. Aquilo estava mexendo com ele, no fundo sabia que o conhecia, e isso ocasionou em mais momentos de tortura, com aqueles desgraçados da Hydra mexendo com sua mente. Mas mesmo assim não tinha sido suficiente, a ligação com aquele homem era forte demais, não era fácil remover todas aquelas lembranças. Não sabia da existência delas, até ver aquele homem parado em sua frente, naquela rodovia, o chamando de Bucky.

Tudo parecia desmoronar, mas ele tinha uma missão, e tinha que cumpri-la. Mas dentro daquela aeronave, isso foi impossível. A cada palavra que o loiro dizia, mais imagens vinham a sua cabeça, imagens de guerra, imagens de Steve. Tudo pareceu ir por água a baixo quando Steve largou o escudo e disse que não lutaria com ele, mas ele continuou, por instinto do soldado que ele havia se tornado, mas estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil se convencer de que estava ali porque devia matá-lo.

" _ **Cause I'm with you**_ _ **til**_ _ **the end of the lin**_ _ **e**_ _"_

Parecia que uma bomba tinha explodido em sua mente, todas aquelas imagens em sua cabeça começaram a passar diversas vezes, como um filme, e assim ele não teve mais forças para continuar a fazer aquilo. A chão da aeronave cedeu e Steve caiu, e com isso mais lembranças invadiram sua mente. Lembranças dele criança se divertindo ao lado daquele que parecia ser Steve mais novo. Ele afastou a lembrança de sua mente e caiu da aeronave também, parando aonde estava nesse exato momento, sentado na beira de toda aquela imensidão de água ao lado de Steve. Se permitiu sorrir por um tempo quando aquele pensamento de estar ao lado dele lhe soou tão familiar. Mas sabia que não poderia ficar ali, não sabia o que poderia acontecer se aquele homem acordasse e o encontrasse ali. Não conseguiria encará-lo, não depois de ter fracassado, não depois de estar se sentindo tão confuso, não depois de perceber que não conseguiria ir embora caso aquele o pedisse para ficar. Se levantou, sentido seu corpo inteiro doer, sinais da briga na aeronave. Se agachou somente para se certificar de que o loiro estava realmente vivo, feito isso, se virou e foi embora.

Ficou andando por um longo tempo, até que ao adentrar no meio de uma mata encontrou uma casa aparentemente abandonada. Olhou pelas janelas, certificando-se de que estava vazia e entrou. Estava tudo uma bagunça, cadeiras pelo chão, pratos e copos quebrados, coisas espalhadas por todos os cantos, aparecia que tinha passado um furacão por ali. Ele atravessou a sala, deu uma olhada nos outros cômodos e foi de encontro a escada que levava até os quartos. Entrando em um dos quartos, viu que estava no mesmo estado que os outros cômodos, tudo revirado, roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, os aparelhos pelo chão, a cama totalmente desfeita. Ignorando totalmente toda a bagunça, se sentou na beirada da cama. Ficou encarando o ambiente. Engraçado como a bagunça daquele quarto podia se comparar a bagunça da sua mente, tudo revirado, coisas por todos os cantos, e quanto mais ia andando, mais coisas se encontrava. Suspirou exausto. Se sentia tão cansado. Só agora podia parar e ver tudo o que tinha feito, o mal que havia causado, se sentia mal, sujo, sentia um gosto amargo na boca, um peso nas costas ao se lembrar de cada pessoa que havia matado. Não queria ter feito aquilo. Jamais.

Agora refletindo, não gostava do que estava vendo, não gostava do que havia se tornado. Tudo estava tão errado, tudo machucava de uma forma tão grande. Mas nada se comparava a dor ao se lembrar do olhar de tristeza que Steve lhe lançou naquela rodovia, quando chamava por seu nome, e se deparava com a verdade de que todo aquele caos havia sido feito por ele. Por Bucky, seu melhor amigo. Sua cabeça começou a doer com todas aquelas lembranças. Queria pará-las, mas não conseguia, elas continuavam vindo, mais forte, mais nítidas. Ele se ajeitou naquela cama, deitando por cima de tudo que se encontrava nela, se permitiu relaxar, e foi vencido pelo cansaço.

Nisso as lembranças voltaram em forma de sonho, lembranças de um bar, os dois sentados um ao lado do outro rindo, lembranças de uma despedida seguida de um abraço, lembranças da época de escola, lembranças dele pendurado com um abismo abaixo de seus pés, Steve tentando a todo custo segurar sua mão, logo depois dele caindo, e Steve ficando distante, até tudo se apagar e ele acordar.

Ele suava frio, sua cabeça latejava ainda mais, estava ofegante, seu coração estava acelerado, essa última lembrança tinha sido forte demais, sua mente dava voltas, ele achou que ia vomitar. Se levantou e caminhou até a janela, e com certa dificuldade, pois esta estava emperrada, abriu-a deixando o vento bater em seu rosto e assim, podendo respirar com mais facilidade. Seu coração foi voltando ao ritmo, assim como sua respiração, e se viu podendo voltar para cama e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo novamente.

Acordou horas depois com o forte vento invadindo o quarto e com barulhos vindos do andar debaixo. Num salto, se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Desceu a escada com cautela e ficou estático quando viu a figura de Steve de costas, vasculhando a sala revirada. Quando Steve se virou e pode ver Bucky no alto da escada seu coração falhou algumas batidas. Sua aparência estava horrível, seus machucados expostos e inflamados, seu braço mecânico estava um tanto danificado, o que provavelmente estava sendo um incomodo.

-Bucky? -Steve ficou olhando a expressão confusa do moreno mudar para uma totalmente séria e psicótica.

-Quem diabos é Bucky?

-Você é o Bucky. Por favor, eu sei que você se lembra. Você é meu amigo.

-Não sou seu amigo, e não chegue perto de mim.

Steve ignorou o pedido de Bucky e continuou se aproximando. Bucky então resolveu agir e partiu para cima do loiro, lhe acertando um soco certeiro no rosto. Steve ficou um tanto desacreditado que Bucky começaria uma briga novamente, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar pois Bucky voltou a tentar acertá-lo. Steve dessa vez conseguiu se esquivar dos golpes do moreno. Ficaram alguns minutos nisso. Bucky tanto acertar Steve, e o loiro apenas se esquivando dos golpes. Bucky conseguiu acertar o rosto e a perna de Steve algumas vezes, mas não viu motivos para continuar vendo que Steve não havia revidado nenhum de seus golpes. Bucky parou a quatro degraus de distância do loiro e continuou a encará-lo.

-Bucky, por favor, eu sei que você se lembra, se não, porque teria me deixado vivo? -Steve voltou a se aproximar, parando dois degraus abaixo de Bucky, que matinha a mesma expressão séria, mas agora com um pequeno vestígio de confusão. -Olhe pra mim, você se lembra!

Bucky começou a refletir. Quem queria enganar, claro que se lembrava, se não, por qual outro motivo deixaria o loiro vivo? Por pena? Não, ele tinha aprendido a não ter pena de ninguém, pois ele mesmo não gostava que sentiam pena de si. Misericórdia? Não, para ele na vida não existe isso de ter misericórdia. Não havia outro motivo, a não ser que ele realmente se lembrava, e Steve não era idiota para não notar isso.

-Eu não sei do que me lembro, isso está... tão confuso, por favor não me toque. Não chegue perto, não quero te atacar novamente. -Ele começou a se afastar de Steve, mas o loiro continuava se aproximando, até que chegaram no topo da escada e Bucky parou, com Steve a sua frente. Eles ficaram se encarando, Steve com um sentimento de medo, medo de perder o moreno mais uma vez. Bucky com medo de machucar o loiro. Não queria fazer mau a ele.

-Você não vai me machucar Bucky, você não faria isso. Eu confio em você!

-Como não faria? Eu acabei de atacar você, além de que eu quase matei você a horas atrás. Como eu não poderia tentar isso novamente?

-Porque antes você estava confuso, você continua confuso, só que mais convicto do que está se lembrando, e como eu já disse, porque confio em você!

-Isso é uma das coisas que me lembro, você sempre procura o lado bom das pessoas, mesmo que elas não tenham.

Steve não evitou de sorrir quando ouviu tais palavras vindas do moreno, aquilo tinha sido uma confirmação, ele se lembrava. Não sabia ao certo do que ele se lembrava, mas isso era o bastante. Steve tentou se aproximar mais um pouco, porém viu o quanto Bucky ficou receoso com isso, e se afastou um pouco.

-Eu realmente acredito que você não vá fazer nada, mas eu te respeito. -Bucky abriu um sorriso tímido para o loiro, em retribuição a confiança. Se sentia melhor com ele confiando tanto em sua pessoa.

-Steve? Como vai ser? Eu fiz muita coisa ruim, eles virão atrás de mim.

-Bucky, eu sei, mas você não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, eles mexeram demais com em sua mente, você estava fora de si. Mexer com a mente das pessoas dessa forma nunca é bom, chega uma hora que você não tem mais controle. Foi isso que aconteceu com você, não se culpe tanto, e aliás, nada vai te acontecer, eu estou aqui. Até o fim da linha, lembra?

-Me lembro vagamente.

-Isso já é um começo


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de um tempo, os dois começaram a pensar no que fariam. Arrumaram o local o melhor possível para que eles pudesse ficar ali 0até que tivessem como ir para outro lugar. Eles tomaram banho, colocaram algumas roupas limpas que lhe serviram, e arrumaram a sala para poderem passar a noite. Steve ajudou Bucky a cuidar dos seus ferimentos e de seu braço mecânico o melhor que pode. A casa não tinha muitas coisas, então ele pode apenas cuidar dos ferimentos mais superficiais.

No outro dia, Steve ligou para Natasha, o que deixou Bucky com receio. Tinha um pouco de medo da reação de Natasha quando ela descobrisse que eles estavam juntos. Ele pediu algumas roupas pra ela, e algumas ferramentas e dinheiro. Ela chegou no local aonde eles estavam, com tudo o que ele tinha pedido. Quando adentrou o local e deu de cara com um Bucky desprovido de camisa, boa parte dos ferimentos inflamados e amostras, ela achou que estava imaginando.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Natasha...

-Só responde Steve!

-Calma Natasha, ele não vai me fazer nada, ele se lembra de mim, de tudo.

-Ah, ele se lembra é? E isso foi assim, do nada?

-Não foi do nada, eu já havia me lembrado antes, mas eu não tinha certeza do que estava me lembrando, se era tudo verdade ou se era minha mente me pregando uma peça mais uma vez.

-Você se lembrou, e mesmo assim tentou matar Steve?

-Sim, eu tentei, mas porque eu estava confuso. Não é nada fácil se recordar de momentos que você nem sequer sabia que havia vivido. Só consegui ligar um ponto no outro, quando estávamos na aeronave. Eu estava confuso demais, já que eles descobriram que eu havia lembrado de algo que me fez falhar na primeira oportunidade de matá-lo. Eles me torturaram, droga. Eles mexeram na minha cabeça novamente, como eles sempre faziam. Porém eu ainda me lembrava, mas estava confuso, até que naquele dia, com tudo o que ele me disse, ficou claro, e não pude prosseguir com a missão. Eu tentei ir embora, mas você conhece o Steve, ele veio atrás de mim.

-Ah, esse é o Steve que eu conheço. Ele jamais descansaria até te encontrar. Tudo bem, você me convenceu, mas devo avisar que não será nada fácil, pois eles estão atrás de você, e eles não desistiram enquanto não te acharem.

-Eu sei, eu sei.

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Natasha.

-Não há de que Steve, se precisar de algo mais, você tem meu número. Tomem cuidado e boa sorte, espero ver vocês em breve. -Natasha deixou a mala contendo as coisas pedidas por Steve perto do sofá e saiu pela porta.

Bucky vestiu uma camiseta e ficou encarando o loiro por um longo tempo, como se tentasse enxergar uma solução na sua expressão. Ficou tão focado, que acabou caindo em devaneios, se lembrando de quando tirou Steve de uma briga, ainda quando ele ainda era magricela, baixinho, e cheio de problemas. Se lembrou também de como se sentia responsável por ele, mesmo depois dele se tornar o Capitão América. Lembrou da admiração que sentia pelo amigo, ver que ele tinha conseguido tudo o que mais sonhava. Lembrou da grande amizade, do companheirismo, da lealdade entre eles, e de as tantas vezes que Steve dizia que Bucky era seu herói. Eram lembranças tão boas, que começou a desejar que esses tempos voltassem, que pudesse voltar o tempo, para que nada disso tivesse acontecido, para que eles nunca tivessem se separado. As coisas que ele estava sentindo eram fortes demais. Tudo que envolvia Steve a ele era forte demais, e começou a estranhar quando se deu conta que o loiro estava perto demais, o encarando, o olhando fixamente em seus olhos, notando que seu coração estava acelerado.

-Você está meio perdido nas últimas horas. Tudo bem?

-Tudo, é só muita coisa para mim digerir.

-Eu imagino, como você está se sentindo? -Ele viu Steve pegar uma cadeira e se sentar em sua frente, ainda perto demais.

Estava meio difícil raciocinar, com Steve próximo desse jeito, podia ver os olhos muitos azuis próximos, sentir a respiração do loiro bater em seu rosto, o seu perfume. Não sabia ao certo porque estava se sentindo assim. Nas últimas horas, havia se lembrado de tanta coisa, que talvez por estar na presença do mesmo, um sentimento forte começou a se surgir dentro dele, que ele mesmo começou a desconfiar se antigamente, ele via o loiro apenas como amigo.

-Me sinto confuso, estranho, tem tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça, tantas lembranças, que acho que vou ficar louco. -Steve soltou uma risada alta e gostosa, que encheu o peito de Bucky de um sentimento tão bom, que ele desejou que Steve gargalhasse sem parar.

-Acho que você não vai ficar louco, não tem como. Você sempre foi louco.

-Pelo que ando me lembrando, acho que devo concordar com você.

-Do que mais você já se lembrou?

-Lembrei que eu viva tentando empurrar garotas para você, porque te achava meio solitário, se é que me entende.

-Realmente, você me enchia tanto saco com isso.

-Realmente.

-O que mais?

-Lembrei que você costumava ser mais baixo, antes do soro de supersoldado te transformar nessa muralha de músculos. Que me apertava o coração ver você triste por ter sido rejeitado mais uma vez tentando se alistar. Que eramos amigos desde a infância, que sempre estávamos juntos, não importava o que acontecia. Também lembrei que você me chamava de herói, e que nunca entendi o porque.

-Porque você era meu herói, ainda é, sempre foi um exemplo pra mim. Não me deixou desistir, mesmo depois dos vários nãos que havia levado, sempre quis ser como você. Você sempre esteve lá quando eu mais precisei, sempre foi o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Me salvou incontáveis vezes, sempre serei grato por isso. Você foi e continua sendo a melhor pessoa que já conheci em todos esses anos!

Bucky ficou vidrado. As palavras ditas pelo loiro encheram seu coração de uma forma inexplicável, era um sentimento muito forte, foi ai que ele se deu conta. Ele era apaixonado por Steve. Ele continuava sendo apaixonado por Steve. Ele ficou meio pasmo com a constatação, lembrou de como ele olhava para o outro, aquilo que ele tinha visto no próprio olhar através das lembranças não era só admiração, era amor. Ele amava Steve. Ele começou a sentir o rosto esquentar, em sinal de que estava se sentindo envergonhado. Como raios havia deixado se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo? Ainda não tinha se lembrado disso. Mas não tinha o que lembrar, tinha a resposta de baixo do seu nariz.

As respostas para suas perguntas eram Steve, sempre Steve. Steve sempre foi o melhor para ele, o melhor amigo, melhor conselheiro, melhor soldado, melhor pessoa. Sempre queria proteger Steve, estar perto de Steve, cuidar de Steve. Era meio obvio que estivesse apaixonado pelo amigo, antes mesmo de se alistar, antes mesmo de toda guerra e caos existir, quando ainda eram adolescentes, quando ele tentava arrumar garotas para o loiro e nunca achava uma boa o suficiente para o amigo, quando se sentia estranho quando via alguma garota, mesmo sendo rara as vezes, se engraçar para o lado do amigo.

Mas pelo jeito nunca foi correspondido, pelo sentimento de frustração que lhe invadiu ao se lembrar dessas coisas, desse sentimento. Claro, Steve jamais se apaixonaria por ele. Bucky, o rapaz que tinha fama de mulherengo, que havia ficado com quase todas as garotas do bairro, que demonstrava nunca se importar com os sentimentos daquelas garotas. Jamais, Steve, aquele garoto franzino, mas que ainda assim mostrava firmeza, coragem, que não sabia falar com garotas, que havia beijado apenas duas durante toda sua vida, que era determinado, leal, se apaixonaria por ele. Steve merecia alguém melhor do que ele, ele que provavelmente magoaria o loiro, caso ele retribuísse seus sentimentos. Bom, pelo menos era isso que Bucky achava.

Mas o que Steve tinha acabado de dizer, serviu para dar-lhe esperanças, falsas talvez. Isso foi tão forte, que quando se deu conta, tinha pegado Steve pela nuca e o beijado. Bucky ficou apenas pressionando seus lábios nos do loiro, que havia sido pego de surpresa, e não sabia como reagir. Porém, Steve acabou abrindo espaço para Bucky aprofundar o beijo, e ele o fez isso. O beijo começou calmo, Bucky ficou meio sem jeito de fazer aquilo, Steve ainda não tinha muita prática. Mas isso não fez nenhum dos dois parar, e eles continuaram ali, suas línguas conhecendo cada canto da boca do outro, os hálitos quentes se misturando, e só pararam quando o ar se fez necessário. Bucky ficou meio sem graça, ainda mais quando encarou Steve, e este tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Me desculpa Steve, eu não devia ter feito isso, eu devo estar confuso, me des...

-Bucky, cala a boca.

-Como?

-Eu disse para você calar a boca. Bucky, não precisa pedir desculpa, não sabe a quanto tempo espero por esse momento.

-Espera?

-Sim Bucky, desde o dia que te resgatei, acho que antes até. Sempre esperei por isso, sempre quis isso, e estava decidido fazer isso quando tudo aquilo tivesse fim. Mas ai você morreu, pelo menos foi o que eu achei. Como nunca me convenci de verdade, eu esperei, todo esse tempo, agora você está aqui novamente. Bucky, eu sempre te amei, sempre.

Bucky ficou olhando para Steve embasbacado. Tais palavras tinha lhe atingido como um soco, ele perdeu toda a linha do raciocínio, e só conseguia pensar na última frase de Steve. " _Bucky, eu sempre te ame_ i" _._ Isso foi demais pra ele, que teve a sensação que ia derreter. Steve o olhava de uma forma tranquila, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. " _Claro, ter seu melhor amigo, outro homem, dizendo que te ama é a coisa mais normal do_ _mundo_ " pensou Bucky. Ele ficou encarando Steve quase sem expressão, não sabia o que dizer, como reagir, coisa que começou a agoniar Steve.

-Bucky, pelo amor de Deus, fala alguma coisa!

-Eu não sei o que dizer Steve. Isso tudo está sendo demais pra mim.

-Não me diz que você está arrependido?

-Steve, eu tenho muita coisa pra me arrepender, e com certeza, beijar meu melhor amigo não está incluso nisso.

-Isso já é um começo!

-Mexem com minha cabeça e você quem fica louco, Steve? Você está mesmo achando que eu faria isso se não gostasse realmente de você?

-Não sei, talvez, você pode estar confuso.

-Claro que estou né idiota, não é você que está se lembrando de momentos que nem sabia que tinha vivido a cada vez que você respira. Só que de tudo que lembrei, a única coisa a qual não me sinto confuso é o que me levou a te beijar, Steve!

Steve abriu um largo sorriso e puxou Bucky pela nuca para mais um beijo, esse muito mais intenso que o anterior. As línguas se enroscavam na boca de ambos com certa urgência. E não era de se esperar menos, quase noventa anos apaixonados um pelo outro, negligenciando esse desejo, esse amor. Esperaram tempo demais um pelo outro, Steve durante todos esses anos, com o sentimento intensamente vivo em seu peito. Bucky que até momentos atrás não se lembrava desse sentimento, mas agora ciente, sabia que havia esperado tempo demais por isso. Estar ao lado de Steve, finalmente podendo tocá-lo, beijá-lo, sentindo o quanto o sentimento era recíproco, e enfim podendo dizer sem medo algum, o que sentia pelo amigo.

Ele o amava, intensamente. E com Steve não era diferente, tanto que durante todos esses anos, nunca se conformou realmente com a morte do amigo, e agora tendo a certeza que não estava errado em duvidar, agradecia a todos os deuses existentes por isso ser verdade. Ele não podia estar mais feliz. Desde que havia sido encontrado pelos agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D, essa era a primeira vez que sua vida fazia sentido. Bucky era o sentido de sua vida, e isso pode soar clichê, mas era a mais pura verdade. Todo amor tem seus clichês. Mas o que realmente importa aqui é o amor, o amor intenso desses dois amigos, que estava prestes a ser finalmente consumado.

Bucky agarrava Steve pela cintura de forma possessiva, enquanto este tinha uma das mãos em suas costas, o puxando para cada vez mais perto, tanto que em certo momento, Bucky passou a se sentar no colo de Steve, com as mãos deste acariciando seu quadril, e por vezes lhe apertando as nádegas, coisa que tirava algumas gargalhadas de Bucky. Steve enfiou uma das mãos por dentro da camiseta fina que o moreno usava, alisando toda a extensão das costas e as laterais de seu corpo, incendiando o outro a cada toque. Bucky quebrou o beijo, se concentrando em beijar e chupar o pescoço do loiro, arrancando gemidos baixos deste. Steve logo tratou de se livrar da camiseta que o moreno usava, jogando-a em um canto qualquer da sala.

Analisou o peito nu do moreno sentado em seu colo e sentiu a boca salivar. O peitoral perfeito, a pele um pouco bronzeada, os músculos bem definidos e aquele braço mecânico, que Steve acabou admitindo deixar o outro ainda mais sexy. Passou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do peitoral do moreno, parando para dar atenção aos mamilos deste. Chupou, lambeu, mordeu, beijou seus mamilos os deixando vermelhos e sensíveis, arrancando gemidos muito obscenos da boca do moreno. Levantou a ambos da cadeira aonde estavam sentados, seguindo em direção a um dos sofás, aonde provisoriamente os dois dormiam, já que a cama de um dos quartos estava quebrada, e a do outro era muito pequena para os dois dividirem sem ter que um deles acabar indo parar no chão. Steve deitou o moreno delicadamente no sofá, logo cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu. Bucky aproveitou da posição para livrar o loiro daquela camiseta branca que usava, que já havia se tornado desnecessária momentos atrás.

Quando viu o loiro com o peitoral exposto, não se demorou a explorar o máximo que conseguia com Steve em cima de si. Beijou seu pescoço, ombros, peito, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde sua boca passava. Steve começou a se movimentar em cima de Bucky, esfregando as ereções de ambos, já bem firmes dentro das calças, levando ambos a gemerem mais descontroladamente que minutos antes. Steve parou de se mexer por alguns instantes para abrir rapidamente os botões da calça preta que o moreno usava, voltando em seguida com as carícias no outro. Bucky, assim que viu sua calça ser tirada com certo desespero pelo loiro, gemeu longamente quando Steve voltou a se esfregar nele. O pano grosso da calça que o loiro usava em contato com a dolorosa ereção de Bucky, coberta apenas pelo fino pano da cueca azul-marinho, quase enlouqueceu o moreno de tanto tesão. Com aquele loiro lhe provocando daquele modo, decidiu tomar o controle da situação, e num forte empurrão, colocou o loiro deitado no outro canto do sofá e se deitou por cima dele.

-Você enrola demais, Steve.

Steve se assustou um pouco com a atitude um tanto bruta por parte de Bucky, mas ele logo começou a gostar quando Bucky se deitou por cima dele e voltou a beijá-lo, lascivamente. Bucky começou a se mexer em cima de Steve, assim como o loiro estava fazendo com ele. O moreno quebrou o beijo e ficou encarando Steve por um tempo. Ele era tão bonito. O rosto muito bonito, os olhos muitos azuis, os cílios grandes, a boca perfeitamente desenhada, que pedia para ser beijava como ele dizia a si mesmo em pensamentos. Steve até aparecia um anjo aos olhos de Bucky, em todos os sentidos. Achava que talvez, depois de tudo que havia feito, não merecesse Steve, mas não parecia que Steve não pensava assim, e Bucky não estava em condições de ir contra.

Bucky passou a dar atenção aos botões que pareciam não querer se soltarem da calça de Steve. Com um pequeno custo, ele conseguiu abri-los, e logo Steve estava seminu em baixo do corpo de Bucky. O moreno se sentou no sofá e trouxe o corpo de Steve junto consigo, o fazendo se sentar em seu colo. Bucky beijo o pescoço alvo do loiro, o fazendo suspirar diante das carícias. Steve se levantou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para conseguir tirar a cueca preta que usava. Assim que viu Steve complemente nu, Bucky pensou que se isso talvez fosse um sonho, ele não queria acordar dele nunca mais.

Steve começou a se mexer em cima de Bucky, primeiro devagar, depois em um ritmo que deixou os dois ainda mais excitados. Bucky empurrou Steve novamente para o outro canto de sofá, e tirou sua própria cueca, um tanto desesperado. Já não aguentava mais esperar para tomar o corpo de Steve para si. Aquele loiro o alucinava, o inebriava, queria provar cada vez mais dele. O moreno passou a beijar Steve na altura do peitoral e foi descendo. Steve podia enlouquecer apenas com as carícias de Bucky. O moreno sabia como e onde tocá-lo, e ele se perguntava como podia ter adiado isso por tanto tempo. Quando Bucky parou perto do membro ereto de Steve, este suspirou em antecipação. Bucky ficou olhando para Steve, e não perdeu tempo quando Steve confirmou que ele poderia dar continuidade. Preencheu sua boca lentamente com o pênis de Steve, que pensou que poderia gozar só com aquilo. A boca de Bucky era quente. Quente demais.

-Jesus, Bucky!

Bucky começou com movimentos lentos, passando a língua lenta e sedutoramente, desde a base até a glande do membro do loiro. Steve tentava, falhando miseravelmente, não gemer. Bucky sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo. Começou a se perguntar aonde ele poderia ter aprendido. Achou melhor não ter uma resposta. Quando o moreno começou a colocar um ritmo mais preciso na felação, Steve parou de tentar se controlar. Gemeu, sem pudor algum. Sabia que estava em um lugar praticamente deserto, não incomodaria ninguém, poderia perder o controle sem receio algum. E ele perdeu. Se entregou totalmente aos estímulos causados pela boca de Bucky. Ele segurava o cabelo de Bucky com certa firmeza, querendo cada vez mais contato entre seu pênis e a boca pecaminosa de Bucky. E Steve estava gemendo cada vez mais. Seu corpo se contorcia em cima do sofá, e logo percebeu que se Bucky continuasse com aquilo, ele não duraria por muito tempo.

E parece que Bucky leu os pensamentos de Steve, porque ele foi diminuindo o ritmo, até não haver mais nenhum movimento. Steve ofegante, deu um sorrisinho e puxou Bucky de volta para cima dele. Tomou novamente a boca dele, e só parou de beijá-lo quando o ar se fez mais que necessário. Bucky então, deitou Steve completamente no sofá e se ajeitou no meio de suas pernas. Passou suas mãos por toda a extensão das pernas de Steve, sentido toda a maciez da pele, e notando o efeito que esse contato tinha, fazendo todos os pelos da perna do loiro se eriçarem. Levou dois dedos de seu braço mecânico até a entrada de Steve, aonde massageou de leve, vendo a entrada se contrair. Não querendo machucar Steve, penetrou apenas um dos dedos, o mais lento possível, e quando estava com todo o dedo dentro de Steve, esperou que ele se acostumasse um pouco. Mesmo sentindo um pequeno incomodo, Steve começou a se mexer timidamente, em busca de mais contato, e logo Bucky começou a se movimentar. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos e precisos, fazendo assim, Steve gemer, um misto de dor e prazer. Mais alguns movimentos, Bucky resolveu penetrar um segundo dedo, na intenção de preparar Steve. Esse não causou tanto incomodo, e logo Steve rebolava o quadril de encontro com os dedos de Bucky.

Bucky então tirou os dedos da entrada do loiro, começando a posicionar o próprio pênis. Começou a se enterrar lentamente, vendo Steve fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente, um pouco incomodado com o tamanho de Bucky. Aos poucos, Bucky foi se mexendo, tentando o máximo não machucar Steve, mas tendo que se controla bastante para isso. Em pouco tempo, passou de estocadas lentas, para rápidas e precisas as de Bucky em Steve. Era possível apenas ouvir o som dos corpos se chocando e as respirações irregulares daqueles dois homens. Em certo momento, os corpos pareciam se movimentar por conta própria. Estavam totalmente entregues um ao outro, nada mais importava além do prazer que estava sendo proporcionado para ambos. Bucky pegou o rosto de Steve e fez com que ele abrisse os olhos. Queria olhar em seus olhos, queria ver tudo através daqueles lindos olhos.

-Olhe pra mim, Steve. Quero que esteja olhando para mim quando gozar.

Steve sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando a voz rouca de Bucky chegou ao seu ouvido. E logo sentiu espasmos, um atrás do outro, e viu que não demoraria muito a gozar. Bucky, que também percebeu isso, intensificou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, sabendo que também não duraria muito. Então Steve gemeu cada vez mais. Bucky o estocava com precisão, acabando por acertar em cheio a próstata do loiro. Então ele gritou. Bucky levou uma das mãos até o membro esquecido de Steve, e passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das próprias estocadas. Mais duas estocadas, Steve gozou. Um tempo depois foi a vez de Bucky, dando um urro alto, e desabando logo em seguida, em cima de Steve.

-Steve?

-Sim?

-Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma outra coisa.

-O que?

-Que fazer sexo é bom demais!

-Haha, palhaço!

-Não sério, é muito bom.

-Okay, Bucky.

-Steve, na verdade, não foi isso que me lembrei.

-O que foi então?

-Que eu amo você.

Steve abriu um largo sorriso, e beijou Bucky logo em seguida. Por isso Steve estava disposto a enfrentar a tudo e a todos. Por Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

_6 anos depois._

A vida de Steve e Bucky não foram uma das mais facies nesses últimos anos. Aconteceram muitas coisas que apesar de serem esperadas, dificultaram a vida dos dois.

Uma semana depois do acontecido com a aeronave, a 6 anos atrás, Steve e Bucky com a ajuda de Natasha, conseguiram ir para outro lugar. Natasha havia arrumado uma pequena casa um tanto afastada da cidade para os dois poderem ficar até a poeira abaixar. Eles conseguiram ficar lá por quase um mês com a ajuda de Natasha. Porém, o pessoal que havia restado da S.H.I.E.L.D conseguiram descobrir a localização de Steve e Bucky, e então, Bucky acabou sendo capturado e levado para uma prisão improvisada dentro da antiga base da S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve tentou fazer de tudo para ajudar Bucky, mas os superiores da S.H.I.E.L.D decidiram que ele devia ser julgado pelos crimes que havia cometido e punido de acordo. Steve se desesperou quando soube disso. Sabia que Bucky havia feito tudo aquilo porque estava sendo praticamente controlado. Haviam feito várias coisas com a mente de Bucky a ponto de nem ele mesmo saber o que estava fazendo. Haviam o transformado em uma máquina de destruição.

Tony Stark, mesmo sabendo que não era muito adorado por Steve, resolveu ajudá-lo a inocentar Bucky. Assim como Bruce Banner, Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff. Todos eles resolveram ajudar como podiam na causa de Steve, e ele não sabia como agradeceria a todos. Quando a julgamento de Bucky foi marcado para dali a um mês, todos foram ao trabalho. Tony financiou um advogado de defesa para Bucky. Bruce se encarregou de acompanhar Bucky de perto, o ajudando com suas lembranças, que ele descobriu ser lapsos de memória. Natasha e Clint foram atrás de provas que poderiam ajudar a inocentar Bucky nas antigas bases da Hydra. Steve ajudava no que podia e as vezes visitava Bucky. Steve sabia que Bucky pensava que aquilo era certo, que ele devia mesmo ser julgado por seus crimes, que de uma forma ou outra, ele havia cometido. Mas Steve não queria isso, queria a todo custo poder provar que Bucky era inocente. Porque ele tinha certeza que Bucky era mesmo, e porque ele não queria perder Bucky mais uma vez.

Foi um caminho difícil até eles terem êxito. Bucky teve mais de um julgamento, e todos eles indicavam que Bucky seria condenado. Natasha e Clint estavam enfrentando dificuldade em encontrar provas. A Hydra havia sido bem cautelosa sobre o caso do Soldado Invernal, sumindo com qualquer prova. Os relatórios de Bruce sobre os lapsos de memória de Bucky, mesmo sendo um ponto a favor de Bucky, era insuficiente para ajudá-lo a provar sua inocência. Então depois de quase dois meses de sessões intermináveis de julgamento, eis que sai o veredicto. Bucky havia sido condenado. Steve havia ficado devastado quando o juiz disse que como não havia provas suficientes que alegava a inocência de Bucky e as provas contra ele eram muitas, ele seria declarado culpado por todos os crimes, tantos os cometidos por ele próprio ou melhor dizendo, pelo Soldado Invernal, tantos os cometidos pelos outros subordinados da Hydra. Uma semana depois, Bucky foi transferido para uma prisão de segurança máxima de New York. Ele tinha direito a uma cela próprio por ser considerado um criminoso perigoso.

Ele passou quase 5 anos preso. Bucky passava a maior parte do seu tempo dentro da cela, geralmente lendo os livros que Steve trazia em suas visitas semanais. Não era muito de se interagir com os outros detentos quando tinham que ficar quase todos juntos. Os outros detentos ficavam um tanto intimidados com a presença de Bucky, e como a maioria já sabia dos motivos dele estar preso, mantinham certa distância dele, na maioria das vezes por medo. Bucky era considerado um detento de boa conduta. Fazia algumas tarefas como ajudar na cozinha, lavar banheiros e organizar estantes de livros na biblioteca da prisão. Nunca havia arrumado problema com outro detento, e os policiais costumavam respeitá-lo. Bucky se sentiu muito solitário durante os anos que teve que passar preso. Sentia falta do Brooklyn. Sentia falta da calmaria que sua vida costumava ser nos anos 30. Sentia falta de Steve. Passava horas pensando em Steve e se perguntava se ainda poderia ter alguma chance de recompensar o tempo que passaram um longe do outro.

Pouco tempo antes de completar 5 anos que Bucky havia sido preso, apareceram misteriosamente arquivos que provavam que ele tinha sido submetido a várias lavagens cerebrais durante os anos que havia passado sobre os cuidados da Hydra, provando que ele não tinha consciência alguma sobre os crimes cometidos, levando em conta que nos relatórios anexados aos arquivos, ele apresentava não ter a mínima ideia de quem ele era ou de suas ações. Com o aparecimento desses arquivos, foi marcado um novo julgamento. Os arquivos se juntaram aos relatórios feitos por Bruce, se tornando provas a favor de Bucky. Então, depois de uma semana de julgamento, Bucky finalmente foi absorvido de todos os crimes. Foi enorme a felicidade de Bucky quando ele foi solto e Steve estava o esperando do lado de fora do local do julgamento. Mas não pense que tudo ficou fácil para eles depois disso.

Depois de ser solto, Bucky passou a morar com Steve no seu pequeno apartamento no antigo bairro deles, o Brooklyn. Steve havia voltado a fazer missões pela S.H.I.E.L.D ou pelo que havia restado dela, e Bucky era oficialmente um desempregado. Era difícil para ele conseguir qualquer coisa, porque apesar de ter sido absorvido, ainda não confiavam nele. Ora, ele era o Soldado Invernal, quem poderia garantir que ele ainda não tinha um pouco do Soldado Invernal nele? Steve e Natasha resolveram ajudá-lo tentando integrá-lo a S.H.I.E.L.D, porém os superiores não concordaram, dizendo que não confiavam em Bucky Barnes. Isso acabou sendo motivos de algumas brigas entre Steve e Bucky, pois Bucky não conseguia acreditar que mesmo depois de tudo, ainda conseguiam desconfiar dele, e nem aceitar a ideia de que talvez Steve não estivesse dando muita importância.

 _''Bucky, eu não estou nada feliz com isso, mas o que eu posso fazer? É a decisão deles, não posso obrigá-los a confiar em você. Eles estão com razão.''_

 _''Eles estão com razão? De que lado você está, seu filho da mãe? Eu não fiz nada daquilo porque eu quis, você sabe muito bem o que fizeram comigo, eles não tem razão alguma. Eu posso muito bem ter sido a merda do Soldado Invernal, eu tenho que me lembrar disso todas as vezes que olho para meu braço, mas eu jamais teria feito isso no meu juízo perfeito. Hoje eu estou vivo por causa deles, mas juro que se soubesse como isso acabaria, preferiria ter morrido. Então não venha me dizer que eles estão com razão.''_

 _''Eu sei Bucky, mas por favor, não fique bravo comigo. Essa decisão foi deles, não minha. Eu confio em você, eu sei que você não vai se tornar o Soldado Invernal novamente. Mas eu não posso fazer muito quanto a isso, minha palavra não é de muita avalia na opinião deles, eles dizem que sou envolvido emocionalmente com você, sendo assim sempre serei ao seu favor. Não sou a melhor pessoa para ajudar você, não nesse caso.''_

 _''E mesmo assim você continua lá, ajudando eles? Que grande merda, só porque alguém naquele lugar tem alguma porra de sentimentos eles desprezam sua opinião. Eles já deviam saber que você é assim, você se dá de alma e coração a tudo que você acha certo, mas ainda assim não confiam quando você vai a favor de um amigo, porque isso é o certo a se fazer. E você ainda ajuda eles?''_

 _''Você quer que eu faça o que, Bucky? É a decisão deles não confiar em você, mas eu não posso parar de fazer o que faço de melhor só porque eles não confiam na minha palavra.''_

 _''Quer saber Steve, não faça nada. No fundo, ninguém vai poder me ajudar. Não posso mudar o fato de que um dia eu e o Soldado Invernal fomos a mesma pessoa.''_

Bucky ficou sumido durante alguns dias depois da briga. Steve se desesperou com o passar dos dias, vendo que Bucky não voltava. Quando se passou dois dias sem notícias de Bucky, ele resolveu ir atrás dele, mas acabou não tendo muito êxito. Quando ele começou a imaginar que Bucky não queria ser encontrado por ele, Steve acabou o encontrando por acaso no museu que tinha uma exposição em homenagem ao Capitão America e ao seu Howling Commandos. Ele parecia triste e cansado de tudo isso. Steve entendia que não estava sendo nada fácil para ele, ter a desconfiança de todos sobre você não é nada fácil. Ele queria poder ajudar de alguma forma, mas todas as suas tentativas haviam sido fracassadas até agora, não sabia mais a que recorrer.

" _Poderia ter sido tão diferente se eu não tivesse caído.''_

" _Poderia, e isso foi por culpa minha."_

" _Não Steve, não foi por culpa sua. Eu sei que você tentou, mas ninguém poderia ter me salvo naquele dia, a não ser eu mesmo, mas meu esforço não foi o bastante. Se as pessoas não confiam em mim hoje, elas tem razão. Eu era o Soldado, eu fiz muito mau, a muita gente, tudo bem que fizeram tudo aquilo para eu me tornar o Soldado, mas, mesmo assim, eu quem fiz tudo. Eu matei todas aquelas pessoas. Eu sei que não tinha muita noção, minha mente estava toda quebrada, eu não sabia muito sobre mim mesmo, mas eu sabia que eu era o Soldado, e pra mim isso bastava porque eu gostava de ser ele. Eu gostava de machucar, torturar, eu gostava de matar, de olhar os corpos sem vida na minha frente. Eu ria disso. Não foi culpa só deles por eu ter me tornado o Soldado Invernal. Eu tenho minha parte nessa culpa. Eu sempre tive um pouco do Soldado em mim, eles só precisaram fazer com que esse pouco se tornasse muito e tomasse todo o controle.''_

Bucky se convenceu que só ele poderia se ajudar. Que ele teria que ganhar a confiança de todos novamente. Que ele teria que prova que Bucky Barnes e o Soldado Invernal não eram mais a mesma pessoa. Foi complicado no começo, mas tudo melhorou com o tempo. Ele finalmente conseguiu provar para a S.H.I.E.L.D de que ele era confiável, ajudando em algumas missões clandestinamente. As pessoas passaram a vê-lo como Bucky Barnes, o melhor amigo de Steve Rogers e não mais como o Soldado Invernal. E Steve só sabia sentir orgulho dele por ter dado a volta por cima. Ele e Steve voltaram a ser parceiros como nos velhos tempo e agora estavam mais unidos do que nunca.

Depois que tudo havia acabado, Steve resolveu assumir para todos que havia feito tudo aquilo porque amava Bucky. Tony, até brincou dizendo que todos já sabiam disso, por ser óbvio demais. Por isso, acabou vindo a tona de que um dos heróis mais lendários da Terra era apaixonado por outro homem. Muitos criticaram, mas a maioria apoiou. Uma delas foi Natasha, que ficou muito feliz quando eles finalmente assumiram o romance deles. Tony as vezes fazia uma piada ou outra, mas também sempre apoiou. Ele dizia que Steve era um cara legal, que merecia ser feliz, e que Bucky fazia isso muito bem. Todos os outros também tinha apoiado, e sempre saiam em defesa dos dois quando eram criticados.

E Steve estava feliz. Bucky também. Porque eles sabiam que de agora em diante, sempre estariam juntos, independente do que acontecesse. Porque o amor deles sempre seria mais forte. Por que eles iriam até o fim da linha um pelo outro.

" _With me til the end of the lin_ _e,_ _Steve?"_

" _With you til the end of the line, Bucky!"_


End file.
